A New Super Hero
by KaimelarTheDreamer
Summary: Rosie Maria just moved to New York from Southern California. She is excited to make new friends at Midtown High. Her life was going just great, until the lab she was working at is attacked. She falls into some chemicals that change her life forever. For better or for worse? Read to find out. Oh, and read to find out how the X-Men are involved.
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

**Me: Prepare for the ultimate crossover. X-Men and Spider-man. Unfortunately, the X-Men will not come into the story until the third or fourth chapter.**

**Rosie: What about me? When do I come in?**

**Me: Your the main character. Your going to come in the first chapter, of course. And be quiet. The readers don't know you yet. You can converse more with me after the first chapter. That is, if your conscious. Mawhahahaha.**

**Rosie: Stop that your scaring me.**

**Me: Now for the disclaimer. I do not own Spider-man or the X-Men. I am just a big fan of both.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Accident

Rosie P.O.V.

I was so excited. Today was my first day at my new high school. But I was also nervous. Would kids like me? Would I make any friends? And would my internship request be accepted by Dr. Connors? I had heard from several people from my last school had said that he was the best scientist in the entire state of New York.

"Honey, are you ready yet?" my mom called.

"Nope. I'm almost done." I said as I looked to make sure every piece of my long golden hair was in place. My hair hair went well with my California tan and sky blue dress that reached just above my knees. That's where we had moved from, California. My dad was a police offer who had been requested to come New York in order to work with Captain Stacy to continue to decrease crime in New York. That is one of the major pros of moving so far from my friends. I now lived in the same state, even the same city, as Spider-man. Or at least, the city he was most commonly spotted.

My mom dropped me off at my new high school, Midtown High. I sighed as I tried opening my locker. I would have to do something about that gum wrapped around the lockers knob. I placed the books I wouldn't need until after lunch and closed my locker. I started to walk to class.

"Hello beautiful." I turned around to see a blond jock looking at me. " I never have seen you around before, you must be new. I'm Flash Thompson. The quarter back for our school's football team and most popular male teen on campus."

I snorted. "Yeah I'm new, and I'm not interested." He grabs me before I can walk away.

"Hey, listen, no one, and I mean no one, turns down Flash Thompson. Understand."

"Just leave her alone Flash." A voice said behind me. Flash releases me.

"Stay out of this Puny Parker, or I'm going to have find something else to do." I turn around to see a skinny boy with brown hair and eyes.

"I told you to leave her alone." Flash pushes the Parker kid against a locker, then lets him drop and walks away. I run over to Parker.

"Oh my, are you okay?"

"Yeah, he's done worse." he said standing up.

"He's done this before?"

"Yeah. My name is Peter Parker by the way. Some people call me Petey, Pete, Parker, or as you heard Flash say, Puny Parker."

"My name is Rosie Maria. I'm new to Midtown High. I just moved to New York a couple of days ago from California."

"That explains the tan and blond hair."

"Yeah. Oh, do you happen to know where Mr. Simon's class is. I have have him for science first period."

"Oh yeah. He's my first teacher too. You're a sophomore?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. You look older, more mature I mean."

"Yeah, I kind of have to be. My dad is a police officer, so I have to be a big girl if anything happens to him. Stuff has happened, thankfully non of it killed him or I wouldn't be here in New Work today. We moved because he was wanted by Captain Stacy."

"Really, you know, my girlfriend, Gwen Stacy, is his daughter." He said as we started towards the classroom.

"Really? That's cool. I'd like to meet her."

"I can arrange that. Do you have first lunch?" I nodded. "Then yeah, I can totally introduce you two."

"Sweet!"

Peter P.O.V.

As science period dragged on, I couldn't help but look at Rosie. I had already finished everything, including my homework, so I had nothing else to do. She looked so much like Gwen. Accept in height, her hair was golden, not pale, Rosie wasn't pale, and her eyes were a deeper, darker blue than Gwen's. Otherwise, they were both skinny, caring, and smart. I mean, I think she finished everything, like me, seconds after me. I probably was quicker because of my spider-like reflexes. Towards the end of the period, Gwen came in with some papers from the office and whispered something into the teachers ear. As Gwen left the teachers looked at Rosie in amazement. Rosie didn't notice, she was to deep in her reading.

"Class," the teacher called, getting the class's attention "I have an amazing announcement. Rosie Maria has been accepted as intern into OsCorp under the famous Dr. Curt Connors. That makes us the school in New York with the highest amount of students working under Dr. Connors."

Everyone clapped. Rosie looked so excited. No wonder why they sent Gwen to deliver the message she, as well as I, were interns for Dr. Connors too. I went to congratulate her. "Hey that's cool. And you just got here. Gwen and I are interns for him too."

"That's cool. I guess I'll be spending a lot of time with you and Gwen." she said.

_If Spider-man isn't needed, _I thought.

"Rosie, could you come here and get the pieces of information you need?" Mr. Simon asked.

"Sure." she answered going up to get it.

Gwen P.O.V.

I was sitting at our usual table, waiting for Pete. Then I saw him with a girl who looked like the typical stereotype Californian girl. Except she was wearing a sky blue dress with silver flats, instead of a t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. They were heading towards me, laughing like she had just said something funny. "Hi, Peter. Who's your new friend?" I tried to ask in the nicest way possible. It's kind of hard to do that when your boyfriend is with some strange, beautiful girl you've never met before.

"Hey, Gwen. This is Rosie Maria. She's gonna be an intern to Dr. Connors too. She's new."

"Oh yeah. I came in first period this morning to tell the teacher." I said relieved, he had introduced her with a tone that just meant friend. He had no extra feelings for her.

"So your Gwen Stacy." she said sitting down next to me, and Peter on my other side. "My dad's going to be working with your dad."

"Oh so your dad's the well-known Lieutenant Maria's daughter."

"Yep. Word is that your dad personally asked for my dad."

"He did. Apparently they were old college pals. But that's not the only reason he asked them to come to New York. He heard how your dad was doing in California, and decided that he could use a man like him. Spider-man can't do it all you know."

"Have you ever met Spider-man in person?"

"Yeah, he's had to save me a couple of times. You know being an officer's daughter is dangerous, especially if it's a high ranking officer."

"I know what you mean. I haven't actually been involved in anything, but my dad has received threats. They have always caught the culprit before he could do anything though."

"That's good."

"Yeah." Then the lunch bell rang. "Well, I guess I'll see Peter at Dr. Connors's lab today, but I think I have math with you Gwen."

"Yeah," I said look at her schedule, "you do."

Rosie P.O.V.

I looked up at ESU labs. Who knew Dr. Connors would want me to start today? It was all so exciting, I walked in and was greeted by a man who's right arm was missing. He wore a white lab coat. I read the name tag. It said _ Connors. _"Oh, Dr. Connors." I said instantly shaking his left hand. " My name is Rosie Maria, the new intern."

"Hello, Rosie. And welcome to ESU labs. I've heard great things about you from _all _your science teachers." he greeted warmly.

"All of them?"

"Yes, all of them. And I think I'll have you start over their with those two, at the Genetics Table. Their names are-."

"Peter, Gwen! Hi!" I called running over to them.

"He set you up at the Genetics Table?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, this is so cool! I get to spend more time with my friends!"

"Do you know what Genetics is about?" questioned Gwen.

"Yeah, I've always loved studying that subject." They looked at me weird. "I studied it on my free time. We weren't taught Genetics yet in California. Anyway, Genetics the science of heredity, dealing with resemblances and differences of related organisms resulting from the interaction of their genes and the environment."

"Your right on the dot about the definition." Peter said, "But you don't know that we're trying to figure out how to change the human gene so we can create cures for hereditary diseases."

"Awesome."

The weeks passed, and I got real close to Peter and Gwen, and despised Flash and his goons as they did. We worked on Genetics and actually made some serious break throughs. We were working late one night, on the verge of a major break through, the one that could make everything fall into place, when a window shattered, spraying glass all over us. And what Peter had explained earlier (he says he knows because he photographs of Spider-man and his fights) as a pumpkin bomb rolled in. It went off, setting chemicals on fire. Everyone ran for the exits. I saw Peter run to a... broom closet? I didn't have time to think why. A desk flew over my head, making me stop and become trapped in between desks. I saw Spider-man helping others get out. I screamed at him for help, but he couldn't hear me.

Then I noticed what was on those tables. They were chemicals that Dr. Connors had instructed us to never mix together because they were highly flammable and when mixed, they created a harmful fumes and the liquid on skin was never tested, the subjects had never survived that far. Their containers were broken and they were slowly seeping towards each other. I scream one more time, in hopes that I am heard. No one comes and the liquids mix.

Spider-man P.O.V.

"Is that everyone?" I asked Connors as I dropped Gwen down next to him.

"I think so Spider-man."

"No, wait." Gwen said looking around. "Where is Rosie? Where is my friend Rosie Maria?"

"Oh, is she still inside? Goody, goody!" A voice above cackled. "She was my target. Do you have any clue how many members of my pumpkin squad have been arrested because of her father? To many for my taste. Now he gets to feel what true loss is like." the Green Goblin cried.

I made like I was going to jump onto him and his glider. But he just went, "Tut tut Spider-man. You can try to stop me, or you could try to do the even more so impossible, and save the young lady." He had a good point. Man, I hate it when villains have a good point. I grumble under my breath and jump up onto the building instead. I crawl into the level I last saw Rosie. She's still on the same level. Her top half is laying on top of a table, like she had passed out. She was so still. Too still. I swung over to her ,dodging flames, trying to avoid broken glass and the parts of the building that were starting fall apart because of the flames. When I made it to her pulse. It's still there, but it's slow and fading fast. I picked her up and saw a she was badly cut from the glass containers she had fallen on. I could barely make out the labels, but I did. This was not good. We need to get the antidote soon. I grabbed one of the non-broken vials that held the antidote. I didn't know what we could possible do for her skin. We never got as far as skin testing. This was not good.

I swung out the window, holding her bleeding body close to mine. I laid her onto a prepared stretcher. The medics started to take her away, "Stop," I said. She was infected with some chemicals. That lab was holding the only cure." The medics stopped. Dr. Connors paled. Then I showed them the vial. Dr. Connors paled even more, recognizing the antidote, knowing one of his best interns was in serious danger if it failed. The antidote had a fifty fifty chance of working. It worked half the time, the other half... well you get the picture. "I have the only antidote left." And with that I poured it all down her throat. and her front, neutralizing the fumes that started to come off.

"What about you Spider-man? In order to get her you'd have been exposed to the fumes too." Dr. Connors pointed out.

"I am wearing a mask and my suit it liquid proof, except for when it's ripped. And it's not ripped, so I'm fine." I looked down at Rosie. In the better light I realized, she was pale, so pale. Her tan didn't hide anything. She didn't even seem to have a tan anymore. "She moaned. That's a good sign. It means the cure has worked. She flutters her eyes open, looking at me as I told the medics took her into the ambulance. I heard her mutter about meeting Spider-man, but not being conscious. I new she was going to be fine.

"Wait a second," Connors said, "Where's Peter?"

"Is he is scrawny and have brown hair and eyes?" I asked.

"Yes."

"He said something about having to tell his aunt that he's alright or something."

"Oh, thank goodness. He should tell someone before he just disappears."

"He told me." I tried my best to look hurt. It's hard when you have a mask.

"I'm talking about someone that can immediately get the message to me, instead of someone who has to go back in the building to save someone." he said turning around.

"I understand. He was in a real hurry though."

"Yeah his aunt gets real worried easily. Hey, how did you know that those chemicals were-?" He asked turning back towards me, except, I wasn't there.

* * *

**Me: Yay! I made a cliffhanger. Will Rosie survive or will she die a painful slow death in a hospital bed? Read to find out.**

**Gwen: Seriously? You had to knock out my best friend? And send her to a hospital.**

**Me: It's all a part of my master plan. You shall see in my next chapter. I would like a few reviews please.**

**Gwen: If I wasn't fiction and Spider-man wasn't fictional, I would so tell him that you're a super villain in disguise.**

**Me: Who says I'm not?**


	2. Chapter 2: Drastic Changes

**Me: Welcome back my loyal readers, (mumbling) if there are any readers. **

**Peter: Oh, don't be such a Such a Sour Puss.**

**Me: Did you just call me Mr. Jameson?!**

**Peter: No. (Yes)**

**Me: I'm watching you Peter Parker!**

**Peter: Yeah, and so is Flash. And don't even say you're watching Spider-man too. I have almost every villain or criminal in this city looking for me. I don't need you too!**

**Me: Oh, alright!**

**Peter: By the way, Gwen told me you were a villain in disguise and that you hired the Green Goblin to kill Rosie.**

**Me: I am not a villain! Yes, I wrote about Greeny trying to kill Rosie, but no one hired him. He did it on his own accord.**

**Peter: You being a villain would make sense. Since you got everything written down, word for word, and you weren't even in the same state the city was in.**

**Me: You guys are fictional characters! I'm making up this entire fanfiction! None of it is, or will ever be real! Not even you, Peter Parker, a.k.a. Spider-man, truly exist!**

**Peter: Ouch. You don't have to remind me.**

**Me: I'm just gonna do the disclaimer. I do not own Spectacular Spider-man or the X-Me, now onto the ****_fictional_**** story.**

**Peter: Again, ouch._**

**Chapter 2: Drastic Changes **

Peter P.O.V.

I rushed up to where Rosie's parents and Gwen sat, patiently waiting for news of Rosie. When she had been placed in the ambulance, the antidote appeared to be working. We were waiting to make sure it finished the job. Even if it cured her completely, she probably would have some disabilities, not to mention she would have scares all over her chest from the glass she had collapsed into.

"Sorry I took so long to get here. I had to reassure my Aunt May that I was fine and would be fine visiting Rosie."

"Your aunt certainly does show that she cares for you, Peter. We understand why you took so long." Rosie's mother reassured.

Her father stared at the wall, holding his wife's hand. I glanced at him in concern. "He'll be alright. He's just concerned about our baby girl."

We must've sat there for hours, waiting for some news that Rosie would recover, when finally the doctor came out. We all stood up in an instant. "We have good news; Rosie will make a full recovery. She will have some scaring on her chest, but as for the chemicals she was poisoned with are completely gone. She can be released from here in about a week." We all released the breath we had been holding. "You may come in and see her now if you all would like." We nodded.

When we entered the room, it was quiet. Rosie slept peacefully in the hospital bed. Her parents took a seat next to her bed and held her hand. Gwen and I stood on the other side of her bed. We waited silently, willing her to wake up. We waited only five minutes before her eyes opened.

"Oh, my Little Rose." Her father said, squeezing her hand.

She smiled weakly. "Hey, daddy."

"We have good news, baby. The doctor said you'll make a full recovery in a week."

"That is good." She looked over towards us. "Peter, Gwen, your both here."

"Yeah," Gwen said. "We couldn't wait to see you. We had to learn how you were doing." I noticed that Rosie's skin was her normal tan, not the deathly pale I had last seen.

"Hey, guys while I'm out of action, can you guys do me a favor?" We nodded. "Annoy the heck out of Flash for me."

"That's a done deal." I agreed.

Rosie P.O.V.

It was a week later and I was out of the hospital. I was at my locker getting my books for my next set of classes; pain racked my body, forcing me to drop my books. It had been happening to me a lot lately. I brushed it off; I didn't want to worry my parents, so I hadn't told them. I hadn't told my friends either. Peter, unfortunately, was standing next to me.

"You okay Rosie?"

"Yeah. Just pulled a few stitches. I'll be fine."

"Maybe we should get you to the nurse's office."

"No, no, I'll be fine." I turned and left.

Peter P.O.V.

Rosie had dropped her books and doubled over. She was pale as she was on the night of an accident.

"You okay Rosie?"

"Yeah. Just pulled a few stitches. I'll be fine."

"Maybe we should get you to the nurse's office."

"No, no, I'll be fine." She grabbed her stuff and left.

She didn't look so good. I was beginning to worry. It looked like it had been happening a lot, and it wasn't just her pulling stitches. When I saw her a few minutes later at our lunch table, she looked back to normal, except she seemed really tired. I couldn't help and look at her in concern. This wasn't a side effect of the chemicals, or even a disability, nor was it her stitches. Something else was wrong.

It was after school, and I was following Rosie home, to make sure she got home okay. If another one of those incidents happened, I would confront her. I watched as it happened again. I swung down and had picked up her books before she could recover. "Spider-man?"

"Yep, just swinging by to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing just fine, and I don't see why you're checking up on me. You don't do that to other people you've saved." She was snappy. She really is trying to rub this off like it was nothing. But it was something; she was that deathly pale again.

"No you not fine, and you're the first person I've had to save from chemical poisoning. I wanted to make sure I did alright." I grabbed her and made her look into my eyes, well, the eyes of my mask I mean. "What's wrong?"

"Fine, I'll tell you. It's been happening even while I was in the hospital. I suddenly get this pain that burns through my body. It ends as quickly begins. I don't know why it happens, it just happens. But I do know that I become as white as a blank sheet of paper afterwards, and then it takes all my energy in order to turn into my normal skin color again." So that's why she was tired, not just from the pain, from making herself look normal.

"I think I might be able to help you."

"How?"

"You see, under this mask is a smart kid, if I received a blood sample from you, I could possible spot something the doctors haven't noticed. Being a super hero whose power runs through his blood, I have a way better understanding than the doctors do about chemicals and radiation effects."

"But how could I get you a blood sample? I don't think my parents would approve of me cutting myself."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't need much. Just a tiny nick would do. Some place where they wouldn't see it."

"Alright. I have a small razor at home that should do the job; I'll nick myself on the shoulder and give the sample to you at my window where you will be waiting."

"Okay, I'll follow you to where you live and you can place a picture of a spider or something on your window to let me know it's yours."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you in a few."

"Yeah, in a few. Oh and here is a vial to put the blood in. Clean the cut before putting it in too."

"Got it."

It was late at night; I was setting up the microscope, preparing to view the prepared blood sample. I had to do it late at night so I wouldn't alert Aunt May and have questions come at me like, why I had someone blood under a microscope.

As I viewed the sample under the microscope, I noticed something I had seen before. Her cells were mutating. She had had a dormant x-gene and it was now becoming active. I was sort of like a mutant, but not this type.

That must be why she's in pain. She's been fighting the mutation. I have to get her to Professor Xavier and fast. I don't know what she'll be like as a mutant, but it would be safer for her to be with someone who could help her.

As I swung over to her apartment, I wondered what her reaction would be like when she found out. I wondered if she would come willing. I knocked on her window, nothing. I knocked louder, still nothing. I knocked a third time and heard a small groan. I forced the window open. There curled up on her bed, was Rosie. She looked pale and weak. "Spider-man?" she whispered.

"Yeah, it's me."

"You must've found something pretty in major my blood if you came over in the middle of the night." She groaned softly.

I sighed, here it goes. "Rosie, I think you're a mutant. I need to get you over to Professor X right away to make sure." She tried sitting up at that, but failed miserably. She couldn't even get her head off the pillow. "What about my family?"

"They'll be safer until we're sure of your mutation and its abilities. Xavier can help you with that."

"Fine," she mumbled," but you'll have to carry me."

* * *

**Me: Yippy! The X-Men come in next chapter. Please review people. I love reviews, they are like sweet, heavenly chocolate to me.**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Life, and a Death

**Me: I have had no reviews! Please people, review.**

**Gwen: Hey, can we just get on with the story? Honestly. What is it with you and cliff hangers? You're going to kill your audience before you post the next chapter.**

**Me: But I like the suspense, even if I know what is going to happen next.**

**Gwen: Duh! Because you're writing it! These people are reading then waiting for you post your next chapter.**

**Me: But people aren't even reading, so who am I killing?**

**Gwen: Rosie.**

**Me: On with the disclaimer. I do not own Spider-man or the X-Men.**

**Gwen: Trying to avoid answering, are we? I'll get you to answer if it's the last thing- (I cover her mouth)**

**Me: Now on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: A New Life, and a "Death"

Professor Xavier P.O.V.

Finally, some peace and quiet. I can now enjoy my book. I was positioned comfortably by the fireplace with book in hand and blanket on my lap. Running an institute for mutants was rather exhausting. It's all worth it in the end. The children learn to control their powers and except themselves as, well, themselves, and not some freak that the universe was meant to hate.

_Knock, knock!_

I wonder who that could be. As I rolled over to the window I heard a voice call, "Hey, Professor! You in there? This is urgent. Possible sick mutant out here." I opened the curtains to reveal Spider-man holding a limp, pale form. Female. Her golden hair contrasted her white as a marshmallow skin. I opened the large windows to allow him in.

"Place her on the couch. Do you know where Beast sleeps? And Emma Frost?" He nodded as he carefully set her down on the soft couch. "If you could please get them both. Tell them that I would like them to come to my office immediately. You can explain everything to us, once you come back here with them." He quickly ran off into the hall to find the two mutants. Emma and Beast were the closest thing I had to a medical staff right now. There were mutants studying to be doctors for mutants, but none had completed their training. I rolled over to the figure laying on my couch. As I had noticed before she was an unnatural, even a deathly pale, she was as skinny as she was tall, she looked so weak. She looked like someone who had been fighting an illness for a long time, and was now losing the hope and will to continue the fight. I lifted one eyelid in order to check her eyes. They were a brilliant deep, dark blue. Her eyes probably once held joy and light, and probably a commanding look to them, but now, they were glazed and nearly lifeless.

"What is it Charles? What could be so important you had to wake us up in the middle of the night?" Emma yawned as she and Beast came in after Spider-man, still in their pajamas.

"I'm not entirely sure, I asked Spider-man to explain his and her presence here when you and Beast were in here with us."

"Her?" Beast questioned. I gestured towards the still form on the couch. "Oh my, she does not look well at all."

"Spider-man," I started, "please, enlighten us."

"Just a couple weeks ago, there was an attack at the OsCorp labs she and my secret identity were interns at-"

"Oh yes, I heard about that." interrupted Beast. "The Green Goblin was the attacker. His main target was on Rosie Maria, Lieutenant Maria's daughter."

"Yeah, and that girl right there," He pointed at the figure on the couch, "Is Rosie Maria. She had fallen into some chemicals that created deadly fumes, so deadly, that it has never been able to be tested on living skin. I was able to give her the antidote in time, but when he finally came back to school, I had caught her doubled over in pain and as pale as she is now and she refused to go the nurse's office. At lunch, she looked normal again. I watched her carefully as she walked home that day, in order to make sure she got there okay, but then I witnessed the same thing happen. When I confronted her, as Spider-man this time, she admitted that this had been happening since she was in the hospital. I asked her for a blood sample and she willing gave me some. When I was able to view it under a microscope earlier tonight, I found that her cells were mutating and her dormant x-gene, no longer dormant. I may not be the same type a mutant you guys are, so I may be seeing something different that it actually is. I came here for you guys to check on her, to see if I'm right."

"But how did she end up like this?" I ask.

"That is how I found her when I went to tell her that we would have to possibly visit you. I think she has been fighting the mutation, therefore exhausting and possibly killing herself. She has a Californian tan, for crying out loud! That is not a good color; just imagine what it would look like without her tan." Everyone was silent, thinking about the situation, about the poor girl in pain.

Beast spoke first, "In order for us to be sure that she is a mutant, I will need a fresh blood sample." He quickly went and got his supplies. He drew a little bit of blood and placed it under his microscope. "She is definitely a mutant. She has been fighting it that is not good. We need her to willing give up that fight before we can fully assist her. And, who knows, maybe giving up the fight is all she needs in order to be well again."

Spider-man P.O.V.

"She is definitely a mutant. She has been fighting it that is not good. We need her to willing give up that fight before we can fully assist her. And, who knows, maybe giving up the fight is all she needs in order to be well again." Beast declared.

"Okay," I said, "I might have a way for that to happen." I walked over to the couch and sat down, putting her into my arms once again. She gave a slight groan. "Hey Rosie. You need to stop fighting the mutation, if you don't, well, who knows if you'll ever be able to see your family again. Come on, Rosie, just give up on this one little thing and everything will be alright from there on. Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you." She mumbled weakly. "And your too stinking loud, my head hurts."

"Are you willing to stop fighting the mutation, Rosie? Are you willing to give up this one fight for the sake of your family?"

"I would do anything for them Spider-man."

"Then let the mutation do what it needs to do, and I promise you'll see them again real soon."

"Okay. But remember, you promised." I could feel her give up the fight as she fell into unconsciousness, once again.

Rosie P.O.V.

"Hey Rosie. " A voice boomed, making my headache worse. "You need to stop fighting the mutation, if you don't, well, who knows if you'll ever be able to see your family again. Come on, Rosie, just give up on this one little thing and everything will be alright from there on. Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you." I mumbled weakly. "And your too stinking loud, my head hurts."

"Are you willing to stop fighting the mutation, Rosie? Are you willing to give up this one fight for the sake of your family?"

"I would do anything for them Spider-man."

"Then let the mutation do what it needs to do, and I promise you'll see them again real soon."

"Okay. But remember, you promised." I agreed, as I let the mutation win the, as once again I fell into unconsciousness, but this time I was aware of the mutation changing me. What it would change me into, I wasn't sure, but I had to let it do its thing, so I could see my family again.

The next time I awoke, I had a man that was bald and another man who had his face covered in blue fur, looking at me in concern. The furry dude spoke first, but not to me, he was talking to someone who was sounded serious but still was acting as if it was a joke, "Scott, is it really necessary to put those dark sunglasses on her?"

"Hey, you never know if she's going to wake up with the type of laser vision I have."

"I don't want any blasted laser vision," I groaned, "I just want my family."

They all jumped up (well the bald dude kind of just straightened up, seeing how he is in a wheelchair and unable to literally jump), startled at my sudden ability to talk. "We didn't know you had woken up. How long have you been awake?" The baldie questioned.

"About a few seconds. Can I take these sunglasses off? I don't like it when I can barely see."

"Of course, go right ahead."

"Hey, where is Spider-man?"

"He went to go tell your family why you're not home, so that they don't worry."

"Oh. How long was I out?"

"Two days, he left just a few hours ago. He should be back soon."

I had been out for two days? At that thought, my body reminded me that it needed water, food, and a serious bathroom break. I stood up on wobbly legs, despite their protests, and headed to the bathroom. Half way there I collapsed, but never hit the ground. I looked up into the brown eyes of a burly man. "Watch where you fallin' bub. In here you could land on one of Hank's pointy toys."

"Logan, be kind to our new guest. She has just completed her mutation, one that she fought practically all the way."

"Whatever you say Charles."

"I need to use the restroom." I told Logan.

"Huh? Oh. Alright. Hey, Jean, come over here. We have a girl who needs to go and can't safely get there by herself."

"I'm coming Logan. Don't get your claws in a knot." _Claws?_ I thought as a red head assisted me to a bathroom. "Just call if you need anything." She said before she left me to my private business. The rest of my day was weird. No one let me look in a mirror saying I needed to become well before I would be able to look at a mirror without any incidents, not very reassuring. I was scanned, poked, and all those other things that doctors do to make sure you're getting better and not worse. I ate, I drank, there was more testing, everything was boring or weird until Spider-man burst through an open window, gasping for breath. "The Green Goblin completely destroyed your room… couldn't-couldn't get a chance to talk to your family. They think you're dead." He managed to get out between gasp for air.

Hank McCoy P.O.V.

I didn't think it was possible for the child to pale any more than it already was, but it did. The poor dear had just heard her family believed her to be dead because the Green Goblin had destroyed her room and left no trace of life. I was glad we had her sitting on a hospital bed or she might've fainted right there and then. But as it was, she swayed a little than steadied herself. "But I'm not dead." She said her voice barely audible.

"But they don't know that. They only see a room where you had slept in, destroyed beyond recognizable and all possible clues were destroyed too. They saw the Green Goblin leave cackling in joy." Spider-man explained.

"I have to go to them, they have to know I'm alright." She said attempting to get up, only to be kept down by Wolverine and me.

"You have not fully recuperated; you might collapse and die of exhaustion before you got to them. And we do not know all your powers and their limits. You could be a danger to your family if you don't know your full strength and abilities." I pointed out. She appeared to calm down, she was sill distraught, but she had stopped struggling against us. She cared too much about her family to risk endangering them.

"I'm sorry." Spider-man told her. "I promised you that you could see your family soon, and now, we don't know if you'll ever be able to see them again."

"It's not your fault. It's the stupid Green Goblin's fault. When I can get back on my feet, he will pay for taking my family from me." Her voice was bitter and her eyes were cold, the joy and happiness leaving them, possibly for good.

**Me: Please read this people! I am desperate for reviews. I spend hours writing this stuff (Total time, I don't write all this at once), and no one puts one review. Please, show me a little love.**

**Rosie: They're not going to listen to you. No one cares.**

**Me: Sheesh, you don't have to be such a grumpy pants. Please review. And maybe than we can get Rosie's frown to turn upside down!**


	4. Chapter 4: Same City, New Hero

**Me: Sorry I have posted in a while, but finals are coming up this week so my life has been crazy.**

**Rosie: Still no excuse to leave us like you did.**

**Me: Whatever. **

**Rosie: You're boring me, can we just get on with the story?**

**Me: Sure, why not. I do not own Spider-man or the X-Men. Oh yeah, and in this version all of the X-Men know Spidey's identity, but have been willing sworn to secretcy**

* * *

Chapter 4: Same City, New Hero

Rosie P.O.V.

I was in the Danger Room sparing against Logan. But I wasn't only fighting him, I had to avoid and destroy any traps he had set in place. For example, an energy ray or two being blasted from the walls or pillars that moved up fast and hard to smash the victim, and then would lower slowly.

I had been back on my feet for three weeks and training and going to the school inside the institute for 2 weeks. I was wearing a black tank top and black gym shorts. My blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail and sweat drenched my body. This work out had been going on for an hour and a half without any breaks. The Professor was impressed with my quick rebound. He liked how I could learn and adapted quickly. That had always been my style. I dodged a left hook by Wolverine and then rolled between his legs, not afraid to kick him where it hurt. Logan never went easy on anyone, so neither was I. As I rolled back onto my feet, I couldn't help but give a small smile as I saw him double over. I didn't let up. I I gave him a second to recover, he would be back into this fight like it had started five minutes ago. As he was bent over I kneed him in the face, followed by a quick punch to the stomach, and then I bent down close to the ground and swept his legs right from underneath him with a quick, furious kick.

I walked away, thinking the session with Logan was over. "Not so fast girlie." He said as his well-muscled arms around me, crushing me in his not-so-friendly embrace. I used my strength and agility to my advantage and did a flip in the air (with Wolverine still hanging on), and made him land on his back crushing him with the force and my strength. My weight can't do any damage, I'm as thin as a twig. But you should see what I can bench press. He let go. I quickly got up into a fighting stance, forgetting for a second that i had other things in this room to worry about besides Wolverine. the light on the energy glowed red, meaning it was set to kill. The energy rays had been set to stun, but Kitty was up in the viewing booth and probably had accidentally phased through some important wires or tech, so the ray wasn't on stun. I remembered that Wolverine wasn't my only obstacle, I had just enough time to turn around to see it and put my arms in a x in front of my face when it fired.

Spider-man

I frequently came to watch Rosie train. She needed as much support as she could right now. She has had no contact with anyone she use to know besides me, and she doesn't even know that I knew her before the accident. I haven't told her I'm Peter Parker yet because she already had a lot to think about and I didn't want to add to her already over full plate. But as I watched the training session go awry, I realized I should've told her sooner. I could only watch helplessly and in horror as one of my friends was blasted with the full force of the ray. I looked over to where Kitty was standing to see in her excitement of watching he fight, she had slightly phased through the controls for the energy rays.

"Kitty!"

"Oops." she said as she looked down at her feet mournfully.

"Kitty, you just killed one of your teammates and all you can say is oops!? This is why you shouldn't be up here! You get so excited watching these training sessions that you start to phase through things. That was my best friend down there and she'll never know who I am now!" I continued to yell and shout at her. I was upset, and I needed to direct my emotions somewhere and Kitty was technically the one responsible for this tragedy so, of course I vented on her. Her eyes glimmered with tears as I yelled. She eventually looked where I did not have the courage to look. Into the Danger Room.

She gasped. "Peter, look." I only dared to look because of the gasp was one of surprise and happiness. There, standing exactly where she had been before the blast, was Rosie. One of her eyes opened to peek through her still crossed arms. Not even a scratch was on her. Logan looked at her, amazed and obviously happy and relieved that she was alive. I opened the viewing window and swung down to the ground. I wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"Rosie." I whispered. "I am so glad you're okay." She shoved me off, insisting that I kept that up, we'd look like a couple. I reluctantly let her go. "How'd you survive that? Not even Electro could've lived through that, and the dude is made out of living energy!"

Wolverine came up to us. "I'd like to know that too kid. Not that I'm glad that you should've been turned into ashes, but nobody can survive those energy blasts."

"I-I think I absorbed the energy. Just like I can absorb radiation. Except, I can still feel the energy inside me, like it's adding a boost to my energy or it wants out."

_~Flashback~_

Early, when Rosie was still recovering, Beast was unsure it was safe to continue to go through with all the x-rays and scans. He felt that the girl might be exposed to too much radiation if they continued. The Professor had agreed. Beast checked over the equipment and her x-ray and scanning notes. The radiation levels on his machines were unusually low and as he went through his notes, he noticed that the amount of radiation treatment Rosie had received, there should've been a serious and obvious reaction by now. Like her hair falling out, or an organ failing. But there was nothing. She was completely healthy and normal, except for being a mutant and being unnaturally pale. he told the Professor about his suspicions. Later that day, Beast had Jean assist Rosie to a room where he kept his radioactive supplies. Beast was waiting and wore a white protection suit when Rosie arrived. Jean quickly left the room. I waited outside the protected walls, waiting to see what would happen.

Beast had asked Rosie to try and absorb some of the radiation from a box with unknown contents. When Rosie tried, she succeeded. No radiation was found in her body, it was as if the radiation no longer existed. Later, when Rosie was starting to get back on her feet, we had also discovered that she also had agility, speed, and strength as another side effect of her mutation. She had looked like a professional gymnast when she went through the hardest routine ever known to human and mutant alike. Her strength and speed rivaled with mine.

_~Flashback Ends~_

"What do you mean it's inside you? Why does it want to get out?" Wolverine asked, slightly irritated and worried. Things didn't always get out the nice and easy way. Most of the time it was the hard and painful way.

"I think it's easier to show you. As long as my hunch it correct, you guys are going to need to replace a energy ray."

"And if you're wrong?" I asked, fearing what the answer might be.

"I will look like a complete fool." She turned and glared at the weapon that had almost cost her her life. She faced her palms towards it like Iron-man does when he is about to fire his blasters. Then her palms shot out an energy ray, like the ones energy rays fire, and aimed it at the ray. _Caboom! _When the dust cleared, the portion of the wall that had hid and contained the weapon had been obliterated.

Rosie P.O.V.

Beast had run some tests, in order to see what the limits of my new-found power were. I could contain the energy for five minutes without using it, otherwise it became a half hour energy boost. Now that those annoying tests were over, Spider-man promised he would ask, or beg even, to get me off campus and back into the city for an hour or so. That way I could stretch my legs a little more. The Professor didn't seem to want me to go, but he cave in, knowing I would probably go even if he said no.

Now I was running and jumping across the rooftops of Manhattan in my brand new costume. My mask is like Artemis's mask from Young Justice except it is yellow. My leggings are blue and I have yellow boots that reach up to just below my knee. My gloves were yellow and go up to my wrists. My shirt is mainly blue except for the yellow streaks that cover her sides. The shirt is a long sleeve turtle neck. It has a yellow hazard symbol on my chest. The blue on my shirt is in the shape of a T. The top of the T is on my shoulders and arms, and the vertical line of the T goes down the center of my chest and back. I have a blue collar around her throat that has a golden metal piece in the center. And my hair is in a ponytail.

I felt so free, but also sad. We were so close to my family, maybe we could see them. I knew my powers and their limits. But before I could suggest anything Spider-man led me to a church bell tower and his us in the shadows. "What is it? Is it your spider sense?" He shook his head.

"I wanted to show you something. Rosie you have put so much trust into me, even though you don't even really know who I am."

"I know who you are. You're Spider-man! New York's greatest hero, even if they don't know that yet." I interrupted.

"I don't mean that kind of "know me", I meant this kind of "know me"." With that Spider-man removed his mask and his short brown locks became visible, along with a familiar face.

"Peter? Peter Parker?" He nodded. I couldn't tell whether to be angry at him or to just flow with it. After all, he did keep it a secret that I still had a connection to my past life that I was endangering because he was with me. But, he had probably done it for my own good. After all I had been stressed lately and knowing this secret wouldn't have helped my situation. "Come on, let's go see my folks before I decide if I'm angry with you or not." But then all of a sudden, he quickly put his mask on and pinned me against a wall, trying to hide us in the shadows. His spider sense had probably gone off, but what could be so dangerous where he hides from it?

A voice cackled gleefully. "Oh, is Spider-man spending some private time with his sweet heart? I should've knocked." the Green Goblin cackled with glee as he flew into the bell tower."Come now, let's see who's the lucky damsel, and let's see if we can make her distressed!"

My anger boiled over as I looked at the person who had destroyed my life. Before Peter could do anything to keep me from jumping away from his protective form, I did a somersault in the air as I flipped over him, landing on my feet with cat like grace. "Oh, another hero? Spider-man, do you know how dangerous to love someone that has the same occupation as you? If you start a family with her, there may be day when neither of you can come home to your children!' He cackled with disgusting glee. "Who are you anyway? I've never seen you before. I'd remember a skin color that pale anywhere. You're either a mutant or vampire judging by your skin color and unnaturally blood red lips."

Peter looked at me warning me not to use my real name if I responded. Duh, I knew that. I may be new to the whole super hero gig thing, but I wasn't dumb. "My name is Hazardous Dreamer and I am not his girlfriend!" I spit out angrily as I leaped onto his glider with him, surprising him with my power. I brought my fist down hard across his chin, smiling with satisfactory as a tooth popped out of his disturbing smile. "As for your second ponder from that future pair of leather boots that you call a head," I taunted as I punched him in the gut,"I am a mutant. I am a mutant because of you and because of you, I am here to kick your sorry but." I punched and kicked, punched and kicked never letting up, but as I began to tier (because of both the long training session and long tests), he got in a lucky hit, sending me off his glider and into a nearby wall. Spider-man who didn't know what to do until now, hurried over to my side as I got up. Goblin pointed a weaponized finger at me. He wouldn't reach me in time, I was still dazed from the Goblin's last blow and I was tired.

"Hazardous Dreamer, it's a compact portable energy ray!" He managed to get out just before the Goblin fired. As the blast hit me, I felt some energy return to my exhausted body.

"Huh?" was all the Goblin could say as I still stood there, not have moved an inch from his assault, and seemingly re-energized.

"That's why I'm called Hazardous Dreamer. You dreamed that I would be able to easily fall, but now that you have made that mistake of underestimating me, I am major hazard to your health."

After that, it took me only a couple of minutes to whoop his surprised but. The police took him away.

"You want to go see your family now?" Spidey asked.

"No. Goblin might try to get to my father through me again if I go back now. We both know he has ways to get out of prison, and until we squash every way and every hope has of getting out, being with my family is a hazard to their health." I spoke wisely, but man, did it hurt to be wise.

"Hey at least the have a new super hero to watch over them for the time being." Spider-man said, trying to cheer me up as we headed back to the institute.

* * *

**Me: Please review people. I am bored right now, so can't do any witty or funny banter will Rosie right now. So, good night folks and so long for now.**


	5. Chapter 5: Get Out of Her Way, or Die

**Me: I'm skipping the banter today because I am really not in the mood for an argument with Rosie. (In a whispery voice) She's a little cranky. (back to normal voice) I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. I don't own Spider-man or the X-Men.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Get Out of Her Way, or Die

Peter P.O.V.

Ah, high school. The Devil himself invented it. Nobody likes it. It's the place where the nerds and geeks get picked on and where the jocks and idiots get their future predicted for them to be failures because of their current grades.

Also, it's the place where I have to act as if my best friend is dead when she isn't, with my girlfriend still crying almost every time Rosie's name is spoken. We may have only known her for less than a year, but she was one of those people that when you first got to know her, you became the tightest of friends for life. I wanted to tell Gwen so bad that Rosie was alive and literally kicking, but I didn't want to risk her life. Or her anger of keeping this a secret so long. I would also have to explain how I new, and that involved Spider-man. I couldn't say a word.

The bell signaling the end of school rang. I quickly ran over to Gwen's locker so I could walk her home. It had been a couple of months after Rosie's "death", and she was having trouble moving on. I was becoming worried. "Hey, Gwen." I called, then stopped. Flash was right behind her and obviously saying something mean because Gwen's head was submerged in her locker and loud sobbing was echoing through it. "Back off Flash." I growled.

"What are you going to do about it, Puny Parker?" Flash sneered, but he walked away.

I went up behind Gwen and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey Gwen, it's me. Pete. What's wron-" She quickly pulled away from her locker and burried her face in my shirt.

"Oh, Peter. He kept on talking about Rosie and her dad like it was all their fault she's not here anymore. He kept on talking trash about them, calling them names, and how he's glad he never wanted to date her." My shirt was soaked, but I didn't care. I couldn't even get angry at Flash just yet, Gwen needed me and some reassurance. At that moment my resolve broke.

"Hey, Gwen."

"Yeah?"

"Can I show you something that will cheer you up?"

"I don't think anything will cheer me up right now."

"Come on, will you at least let me try?" I begged with a goofy little grin, trying to persuade her.

"Oh, oh alright."

"Good, follow me." I said as I leader her out of the school and into an alley way.

"Peter." her voiced warned, "Don't you try anything on me."

"No Gwen it's not like that. No stand there while I get part 1 of the thing that I want to show you ready." I quickly changed into my Spider-man costume while Gwen was facing a corner, her back turned towards me. I left the mask off for now. "Gwen you can turn around, everything is okay. You can look." She slowly turned around to me.

"Peter, what's this suppose to mean? It's your costume from the Halloween Carnival."

I pulled my mask on and swung a web onto a building. I held my other hand out to Gwen, "Would you care to find out?" She nervously reached for my hand. "Don't worry, I haven't dropped anyone, yet." I said, trying to make a joke. She gripped my hand and then we were swinging through the city and I made sure Gwen would never fall. Gwen was screaming and laughing.

"I can't believe it! Spider-man is my boyfriend!" she gasped when she finally managed to quiet down.

"Yeah, just go telling everyone, my enemy's might find out and use that against me an putting you in harm's way."

"So, what's the second part of the surprise?"

"That's where we're headin' now. Warning though, wait 'til they get use to you before you get close."

"Petey, are you taking me to a petting zoo?"

"Nope, something better. Especially if they like you. Another warning, the boys can get really rough. Played flag football with them once, they didn't realize that you grabbed the flag while running instead of tackling the person, then taking their flag."

"Ouch. But how could any of them catch you? Oh, wait. Don't tell me. They know Peter Parker, not Spider-man."

"Actually, they do know. And you'll see how some of them were able to catch me. Also, I always go easy on them. The younger ones at least."

"How much longer?" she asked as we reached a manor a several miles outside of the city that was in the middle of a woodland area we had entered a few miles back.

"We're actually here." I said as we landed at the front gate. We started walking through the front gate when Scott Summers stepped out of the shadows and his ruby red sunglasses ready to removed if Gwen was a threat.

"What's she doing here Spidey? Is she a mutant?" His voice held suspicion as he spoke.

"What's a mutant? What is this place?" Gwen asked, amazed as she swiveled her head to look around.

I sighed, "She is not a mutant, but she is my girlfriend and she knows who I am and I kind of wanted to show her something that can't leave the manor without me."

"Oh, well it's in the Danger Room, giving Logan a run for his money again. Just make sure it's okay for her to be here from the Professor."

"Will do. Come on Gwen. Once you meet the Professor I can show you the rest of the surprise. And everything will be a lot clearer after meeting him." I said as I took off my mask and started to drag her to the manor.

"Okay, if you say so."

I knocked on the Professor oak wood door. "Yes, who is it?"

Gwen P.O.V.

Spider-man told the strange voice from behind the door. "It's Peter and my girlfriend, Gwen. No she is not a mutant."

"Ah, yes. I just got the message from Scott. You two can come in." When we came in I saw a bald man who sat straight and proud in a wheelchair by a chair and an empty fire place. I looked around and didn't see a phone or anyway Scott could've gotten a message to the Professor before we arrived.

"How did you...?"

"Get a message from Scott before you got here, despite the fact that he was heading the opposite direction of you?" He smiled as he talked. He had a king and caring face that you knew you could trust.

"Yeah."

"How much do you know about mutants?"

"That the mutation deals something with their DNA."

"That is part of it. Every human being has the mutated gene, or the x-gene as we like to call it, it's just either dormant, dead, or active. Dormant means that some extremely pressuring situation or stressful situation has happened to them and it basically jars the x-gene into activity. Dead means it will never activate, no matter what you do. Active means that the x-gene gives you certain abilities. Like I am a telepathic and that's how Scott was able to get a message here before you did. I have a mental link to everyone who lives here so I can call who I need without disturbing anyone else."

"Wow, that was a lot of info you just said to someone you've only known or a few seconds. Why did you share all this information with me?"

"You're Peter's girlfriend, and I trust Peter. He may not be a natural mutant, but he still is one. And I never turn him down."

"So what's the manor for?"

"Me and a few other teachers teach classes her for mutants. Like how to control their powers and for those who cannot go to school because of certain un-hidable appearances or abilities are home schooled here. Mutants also live here either year round or just during the school year."

"Sweet." The man smiled.

"By the way, I'm Professor Xavier and I hope you enjoy your time at the manor. Peter, may I suggest you show Gwen here, the Danger Room first."

"Yeah, Scott already mentioned that."

"Alright. Hope to see you soon Gwen." the Professor said as we left.

"Well, he seems nice."

"He is. He's helped me out in a tight spot or two."

"So what's the Danger Room?"

"It's where the mutants can battle train or virtual battle train."

"Cool."

"Yeah." he said as he he led me down an elevator, through a couple of doors, and then in front of a double doored room, he paused. "You ready for this? The fights can be pretty ugly, it is especially ugly when these two spare."

"Whatever you want to show me is in there and it seems important, so I'll deal with it."

"There are other times and places when I can show you it."

"No, it can be now. Do not try to argue Peter. You brought me here, no you will show me what's so important."

"Alright." He opened the large blue doors and we entered a viewing station where several teens stood and watched was happening down below. I think I saw money exchange hands a few times.

A black African teen with short wheat blond hair turned around, whistled and said, "Who's the cutie, Spidey?"

"She's my girlfriend, Gwen and you better leave her alone, Evan." Peter said as he got defensive. I picked a good boyfriend.

"Is she a mutant?"

"No Kitty, she is not. Now will you let us watch? I want to show her something. And for all of you know what I'm talking about or have a guess, be quiet or Logan gets a new sparing partner."

He directed me to the front of the crowd. Below I saw a strong and burly man fighting a tall and petite female. Her golden blond hair was in a ponytail. At first I thought she was going to get creamed, but then I watched as she flipped, dodged, kicked, and what appeared to be her absorbing and redirecting energy shot from an energy ray, I realized she might have a chance, even if he had three long knives coming out of each of his hands.

"How long have they been sparing?" Peter asked a blue fuzzy dude with a devil tail.

"Six hours. They haven't even tooken a break." He replied in a German accent.

"They've been doing this six hours?" I asked, shocked. Who could go that long without passing out from exhaustion?

"That's nothing." Evan commented. "One time they went at it for sixteen hours."

"Sixteen?" I whispered. Man, these guys must be strong mutants and fighters. "Is it just me or does she look about ready to pass out?" I asked, commenting about her skin.

"Huh? Oh! No, her skin has always been that color since she mutated." Peter replied. I continued to stare at the girl and her sparing partner impressed by both their abilities. The girl moved as gracefully as a cat, as perfect as a gymnast, and her movements slowed and were quick and swift. Soon, I saw her trip the male and hang him over some spikes that had been placed on the floor and he had no way out.

"Okay, okay. You win this time." The male yielded.

"About time." The female spoke. Her voice felt cold and hard.

Spider-man P.O.V.

During the whole fight I noticed that Rosie seemed to be more viscous in her attacks then usual. Probably a result of being so close to being able to seeing her parents, but yet so far. We were about to go see them until the Green Goblin attacked us. His presence reminded her that she couldn't go home until he was out of the picture for good, one way or another. I quickly led Gwen to where Rosie would be heading.

Gwen P.O.V.

Peter was leading me somewhere, I think he mentioned meeting one of the people that had fought in the Danger Room. When we finally caught up with the girl from the Danger Room, I noticed that underneath her pale skin, muscles ran thick and strong as then clinged to her slender build. That girl's body radiated strength, speed, intelligence, confidence, deadlyness, and cold hard feelings. She was wearing a black tank top and shorts.

"Hey, wait up!" Peter called. She turned around and her dark, bright blue eyes startled me with their sadness. This girl had been hurt somewhere, but she trusted Peter. Her eyes lit up when seeing me.

"Hey Pete. What's up?" She smiled.

"You okay? You seemed a little more viscous out there."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, down a little I guess."

"I know you want to see them. Maybe we could sneak out tonight to see them. The Goblin is still locked up." At the Goblin's name the girl's eyes filled with anger and hate.

"I do not wish to endanger them. And as long as we know he can get out, I can't see them."

"I hate the Goblin!" I shouted. "All he does is hurt people. He killed mine and Peter's best friend!" The girl went opened eyed and stared at Peter.

"You haven't told her?!"

"I was gonna, but..."

"But you wanted to make it dramatic, right? Oh, Peter, I'm going to make you wish it was Flash beating you up. Especially since he's not the one who has super strength! Don't you think she's wondering why you brought her here. Because I think she thinks that you just brought her over to look at all the mutants that live here and their powers!" She shouted at Peter. "Come on, Parker. You me, in the Danger Room, now."

That's when it hit me. The Flash reference hit me like a stone. There was no one else it could be. No one had left Midtown High under mysterious circumstances, besides her. "Rosie?"

The girl stopped her shouting at Peter, and turned to me and smiled. "You betcha father's badge." I enveloped her in a hug.

"Oh, Rosie I thought the Goblin got you that time."

"Nope. The first time he attacked, he activated my x-gene."

"Then how come you didn't look like this afterwards?"

"Because I was fighting the mutation. Didn't realize it at the time though. I was getting weak from fighting it and Spidey helped me get here the same night Goblin went and blew up my room."

"Oh, I missed you Rosie."

"Missed you too Gwen."

* * *

**Me: I liked that chapter. Maybe in the next one, I'll have her save her parents. Maybe.**


	6. Chapter 6: So Close, Yet So Far

**Me: Sorry for not updating in so long, but I have one crazy life. And I don't own my own computer.**

**Rosie: This is already boring.**

**Me: The story hasn't even started.**

**Rosie: My point exactly. Stop the chit chat and get on with the story.**

**Me: Fine. I don't own Spider-man or the X-Men.**

* * *

Chapter 6: So Close, Yet So Far

Rosie P.O.V.

I had to remind myself not to crush Gwen in hug with my overwhelming strength. It felt so good to see her. "So how is Midtown High? Are you annoying the heck out Flash for me?" I asked as I released her.

"No. I was kind of sensitive on the subject of your death, so he brought it up to make me cry or to make Peter look like he wanted to punch Flash." She was smiling as she said this. It would've been creepy if I didn't know she was smiling because her best friend, who she thought was dead, was actually alive. "Why haven't you come home?"

"I couldn't. Not till my powers were under control and the Green Goblin has been put away for good. My powers are officially under control, but the Green Goblin hasn't been put away for good."

"Oh. Do you want to see your grave sight? I've visited it so many times I could find it blind folded. Peter never went there, now I know why." Gwen offered. I almost chuckled at the thought of having a grave when I was still alive. Kind of weird.

"Sure. Let me get on something that will hide my skin and face. I don't want to have a dozen people ask me why I have white skin or look like someone who is suppose to be dead." I said as I started walking towards my room.

"Wait a second... You wouldn't happen to be Hazardous Dreamer, would you? The new character that hangs out with Spidey? I mean, anyone who has gotten close enough to see her reports she has really pale skin, you hang out with Spidey a lot and you have really pale skin." She concluded. "Are you going to change into your costume?"

"Yep, I'm Hazardous Dreamer. But I am not wearing my costume, that would attract to much unwanted attention. "Speaking of costume," I said as I turned towards Pete, who was still wearing his, "You better change into civilian clothes. I have the spare set you left here with me last time."

"That would be a good idea." Peter agreed.

When we got to my room I through Peter his clothes and closed my bedroom door so I could get changed. Gwen waited outside my door. I came out wearing black sweat pants, white tennis shoes, and a extra large grey sweatshirt that had a hoody. The hoody nicely hid my facial features and my outfit covered all of my skin except the skin on my hands, which I would just hide in my pockets of my sweatshirt. "It's sunny outside, and you are wearing clothing for cold weather? How is that not conspicuous?" Gwen questioned.

"It'll look like I'm still mourning or something. Is Peter ready to go?"

"I'm ready" He said as he left the bathroom.

A bus ride and a short walk later,we were looking at my grave. We were all silent as we looked at it. The engraving read, _Rosie Maria Beloved Daughter and Friend._ A voice interrupted our quiet staring.

"So Gwen, you finally got Peter to come here? That is quite an achievement." a man said.

"Hello Mr. Maria. Hello Mrs. Maria." Peter and Gwen greeted.

"Who's your new friend? I don't believe I've ever seen him before." My mother questioned, offering her hand for me to shake.

"I'm Amy." I said as I instinctively took my hand out of my sweatshirt pockets and shook hers. I instantly realized my mistakes. But it took her a few minutes to recognize that my skin color was what usually would be assumed as an unhealthy color.

"I'm sorry dear. I didn't realize that you were feminine because of those baggy clothes." she apologized.

"It's fine. I-"

"Oh my. What happened to your hand? Are you alright deary?"

I instinctively stuck my hand back into my pockets. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a rare skin condition. See?" I took my hands out of my pockets and rolled up a sleeve to show her my pale skin that practically glowed in the unrelenting sun.

"So what are you doing here with Peter and Gwen, Amy?" My father asked. "I don't think Rosie knew you."

"She didn't. Peter and Gwen just told me about her, and I kind of wanted to see were she was buried. She seemed like a nice person"

"She was. But her body isn't buried here. The Goblin destroyed her room and everything in it so bad, we couldn't find any kind of remains." My dad mournfully commented. My heart was going at super speed. My parents were so close to me and they didn't even know it. All I had to do was remove my hood and they could recognize me. But a sudden thought made me hesitate even more than the threat of the Green Goblin hanging over my head. What if they didn't like mutants? What if I showed me to them and explain what happened and then they turn out to hate me because I'm a mutant? I didn't have enough time to contemplate these difficult questions because from up above the voice of the person who I hate the most, rang out.

"Oh, what's this? Friends and family are still mourning the loss of the deceased?" The Goblin cackled. "Well, I don't want to to mourn anymore! For you shall soon join Rosie in her deep dark grave!" He through a pumpkin bomb at where we were standing and everyone scattered before it went of. I looked around. Everyone had gotten away from the pumpkin bomb in time and no one was hurt. "Ooo. What do we have here? A mysterious figure?" he cackled. "Oh how I love mystery games. Let's find out who you are and if I know you!" The Green Goblin dove at me with his glider. I ducked and started running. I couldn't run at my fastest speed because I would've attracted some unwanted, otherwise I would've been able to get away from the Goblin and I would have also been able to dodge the blow from his glider that sent me flying into the trunk of a tree. I was winded and had barely caught a breath as he hopped off his glider and stomped to wear I sat leaning against the tree. His glider was flying around us like a vulture who had found an animal that was about to die. "Let's do this the easy way so you can't run away. Nobody can run if they're dead! Hahaha!" he said as he pointed one of his green fingers at the portion of my chest that held my heart. I moved at the last second, and the energy ray caught me in the shoulder. Before the Green Goblin could fire another blast, a form jumped on him, shoving the Goblin away from me. I grabbed my shoulder to hide that the only that had been damaged was my sweatshirt Most of my clothing had been made out of the material that would not be destroyed when I was blasted and absorbed energy. Unfortunately, my sweatshirt was not made of that material.

"Green Goblin, you are hereby arrested by the state of New York and-" my dad read the Green Goblin his rights as he cuffed the Goblin and made it impossible for the Goblin to move or runaway. "You okay sweety?" he asked as he tried to look at my shoulder.

"I'm fine."

"Let me have a look."

"Really, it's fine."

"Only Spider-man has got blasted by the Green Goblin's energy rays and not been seriously injured. Along with his new partner. So let me have a look." He said as he managed to grab my hand like when I was little and he wanted to see what cute little critter had fallen into my grasp this time. The memory made me stop struggling and fighting him long enough to see that only my sweatshirt had been hurt. "How on earth-" he started than I got up and dashed away before he could ask me to remove my hood or something.

Peter P.O.V.

By the time we had reached the place were Lieutenant Maria and Rosie were, Rosie had started to run away. "What's the matter honey? Is she alright? Mrs. Maria asked.

"She fine. Perfectly fine. Not a scratch on her and she got hit at close range with one of the Goblin's finger guns."

"Oh my! How could that be? Not that I'm not happy that she didn't get hurt, but how is it possible? And why did she run away?"

"You guys ever hear of mutants?" I asked.

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"There are good mutants out there, but almost anytime an identified mutant shows it face it's attacked and beaten by some ordinary human. That girl you just met, her skin is white because she's a mutant. She survived the energy ray without an injury is because she's a mutant. And it because she is a mutant that she is scared of us."

"But we don't have an issue with mutants. It's not their fault they're different." Lieutenant Maria said as he held his wife's hands.

"She didn't know that."

"I wish we could say something to reassure her that we don't want to hurt her. Do you two know where she and her family live?" Mrs. maria asked.

"She doesn't have a family." Gwen put in.

"Oh, the poor dear. Does she live on the streets?"

"No. She goes to a school with other mutants and lives there. We've been there before."

"Do you think we can talk to her then?" Lieutenant Maria asked.

"I don't know." I said. The other mutants would accept them being there if Xavier was okay with it, but if they recognized Rosie, they would want to bring her home, and unwittingly put themselves in harms way. Then I had an idea, it was a risky one, but it might just work. I dug my wallet out of my back pocket of my jeans and I showed them a recent picture of Rosie. "Do you recognize her?"

"Peter, that's a risky move." Gwen whispered.

"I know, but I'm not going to turned down an opportunity where Rosie can be with her family without putting them at risk."

"Sorry Peter. We don't recognize her." Mrs. Maria replied.

"That's Amy without the baggy sweatshirt hiding her face."

"Oh my, the look in her eyes tells me she hasn't had an easy life. You're sure she's okay to talk to? She won't lash out at us or anything?"

"She won't as long as you don't lash out at her. I mean, Gwen and I hang out with her and she hasn't hurt either of us."

"Okay, we'll go. It's the least we can do." Lieutenant Maria decided.

"Alright, we're going to have to lead you there blind folded, and I have to let the head professor know we're coming. The school is very strict and tight about who knows about the school."

"It's alright Peter, we trust you. After all, you were one of Rosie's closest friends." Mrs. Maria agreed.

"Great."

I called the Professor and told him about Rosie's parents and told him to alert the students there, besides Rosie (I didn't want to freak out and run away), that they did not know I was Spider-man and that they thought the mutant Rosie was a mutant named Amy. And then a couple of blind folds later and a lot of stumbling, we had the Marias at the front gate of the school.

Mrs. Maria P.O.V.

I stared up in aw as the large gates in front of us opened up. "This is the school?"

"Yep." Peter didn't even looked phased by the large and beautiful estate that was laid out in front of us. Of course he wouldn't be phased by it, he'd been here before.

He led us through several confusing hallways. We were about to start going down a set of stairs into what was probably the basement, when suddenly a blue furry child with a devil tail poofed up next to me. "Oh!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Please do not call me a devil child. I'm not, really, I just look weird." His accent was obviously German and he seemed like a nice boy.

"Perish the thought. I think it's what on the inside that counts, not the outside. You seem like a nice young man, therefore I will see you as a nice young man. Now, if you behaved like a devil child I would see you as a devil child."

The child seemed really grateful and was about to poof away when Peter stopped him and asked, "Is Amy practicing in the danger room with Logan again?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. She's down there now. Really working up a storm. Something has got her scared and frustrated again."

"Thanks Kurt."

"No problem Pete." He said as he poofed away.

"What does he mean "again"?" my husband asked.

"Amy has some issues since her parents abandoned her because she was a mutant."

"Her parents should be talked to about that. What did you mean by danger room?"

"The danger room is where the mutants train. Don't worry, it's not to take down human kind. There are bad mutants out there and they're training to protect us from them. At this school mutants are given an education, whether it's home schooled or public. It's an option to join the X-Men, that's what we call the team. Amy is one of them, and she likes to spare with Logan. He's one of the hardest people to beat, but she's done it." Peter explained as Gwen and him led us own the stairs. He stood outside some double doors where we could hear cheering going on. "I trust that what your about to see will be kept secret between the four of us. I know that will be difficult with your job, Mr. Maria, but for the safety of the school and the mutant here, it must be kept a secret." With that he opened the doors and we entered a room full of cheering teens. I saw money exchange hands and knew that they were betting on who would win. Peter cleared his throat and declared, "Make room, these people have come to see Amy train." Almost instantaneously the room parted so we could go to the front of viewing room.

What I saw surprised me. Amy was in a black tank top and black gym shorts and her golden hair was in a ponytail. I looked down with fear when I saw the man she was fighting against had three long knives coming out of both his hands. "Shouldn't someone stop him?" I asked.

"Stop him from what? Hurting her?" A boy wearing sunglasses laughed. "She's put more dents into Logan than he has to her. Trust me when I say that he only stands a chance when he uses them. He may have fast healing abilities, but she doesn't give him a chance. Especially when she's in one of her moods."

I continued to watch on, surprised at the albino girl's speed and strength. I almost cried out when a laser hit in the back, but didn't when she didn't flinch and fired her own energy laser at the man she was fighting. Soon the fight was over and the girl was victorious. Peter ran out of the room, only to quickly come back with a reluctant Amy with him. "I can't believe you brought them here. You know what could happen." I heard Amy say around the corner.

"They needed to talk to you, and I think you should here what they say."

"Fine Peter, only because it's you asking me." Amy said as she finally entered the room.

I looked the young girl up and down. Her lips were blood red, and I saw muscles rippling under her skin, but still leaving her with a thin and slim body. She looked so much like my Rosie, it hurt to look at her. But I had to do it, if her own mother and father wouldn't accept her as she was, then Robert and I would be her family. "Look sweety," my husband began, "we're sorry about what happened at the cemetery, but we don't have an issue with any mutant. You didn't have to run away. You could've told us and we wouldn't have had an issue, in fact we might've invited you to dinner."

The girl's tense muscles seemed to relax. "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me. But with everything that is going on now in my life, I couldn't have risked telling you."

"We understand Amy. Just come over when you like. Peter and Gwen have our address. If you need someone to talk to, don't be afraid to come to us." I commented. With that Peter and Gwen took us home.

Rosie P.O.V.

The moment the turned around the corner, I sat down and said, "So close, yet so far." I had been so close to having my family back, but it was impossible. For now.

* * *

**Me: Just a note, Robert is Mr. Maria. Mrs. Maria's first name is Margret.**


End file.
